Dora's Sleepover At The Haunted Mansion
by DarkSwerdKat
Summary: Dora wantz to be friends with a boy. In order to do so, she must spend the night at a hanuted mansion where a lot of deaths have been reported to have happened before. Will she survive.


Autherz Note: Dora dosnt belung 2 me.

Dora was putting her backpack and map in the right way. She whipped it onto her back.

"Halo, I'm Dora!" Dora said to the imaginary audience. "Do you see my best friend, Boots?"

Boots was in a tree.

The dark blue cursor pointed to Boots, then clicked.

"There he is!" said the girl.

Boots jumped out the tree.

"Hi Dora!" Bots said happyly.

"Hola Bootz!" Doar said.

They begun to walk and sing.

They ntoiced a teenage boy. He looked about thirteen. He was wearing dark blue shorts that reached below his knees, a black hoodie, blak sneekerz, white shoez he had black hare that covered one ov his eyes which were brown. he had pale skin.

"Hola. I'm dora and this iz boots! Who are you."

The boy said camly "My name is Daniel Josh."

"You lok so misterious." Dora complimented. "Y r u here? do you have any friends? I'll be your friend."

"I'm not friends with anyone." Daniel said. "Unless. . ."

"Unless what?"

"Unless they could survive . . . the haunted house."

he pointed his finger at an old mansion.

"Oh." Dora said. "So if we go into this hauntid house, you'll be our friend?"

"Yes."

"Ok, that sounds easy!" Dora sadi.

"No it isn't." Daniel said. "Many ppl wanted to be my frneid before, and they trieda to get into the haunted house. The next morning, their found dead; there intestinez hung around the place like streemerz, their blood staining the dark bloo walls and wood floor, there bones stiking out of there skin, there eyeballz forced into lamp light bulb soketz like a light bulb."

"That sounds fun!" Dora shouted.

"Whatever. So youe gonna do it?"

"Yeah!"

Dora and Boots skipped to the mansion. They sung songs and played with each other on the way.

Daniel looked at dem. he shook his heed. They woodnt survive the first 5 minites in there."

Dora wakked up 2 the large gatez of the door. She and Boots climbed over them. The mansion was big.

They opened the large doors. It was so large inside. There was a lot of dead corpses's there, however, to deora, nothing was more importent then being daniel's fred, so she walked along.

Nite cam. they fond a large room where tey could sleep. ok, dora slept in this room, bots slept in the room next to dora.

it wuz around midnite and dora heard krashing in the other room. then a shout. dora was curious. she got up and walked into the room. she was shocked to see boots's dead corpse. his stomack was sliced opin, wih blood leeking out the sides. his intestines were also hanging out the sides.

"Boots!" Dora said in koncerin. "Who did this to you?"

she saw the closit door move. she wakked towerdz it. before she cood opin it IT OPENED!111!

Doora fell backwirdz. Satin was in the door!

"Satan?" Dora said.

"Yes. I have been killing ppl. This is my house and i dont want anyone to come inside it. And now, YOU WILL DIE!11!"

Satan threw up fried ballz at dora. they hit dora. she gut burned and she fell backwerdz.

Satan grabbed a chair and begun to beet dora in a brutal way.

Dora was now bloody and had blak eye. she had skratches on her head side.

Satan then pulled out a dumbell that weight thousands of pondz.

He begun to swing it at dora, but dora put her handz out and grabbed it before it cood hit her.

Satan was in shock.

"im gettin reel tired of your crap satin!" Dora yelled. She whipped the dumbell out of satan's hand. she swung it at satin like a bat. Satan went flying into aother room. he crashed threw the wallz.

"Time to die u

Satan skratched dora all over the face. he grabbed her by her watermelon head and threw her down the stairs. She went flying. Satan walked downstares.

Dora was swinging on a chandelier. She swung a few timez, then lundged towardz satan. he kiked him through the stare wallz. dora shoved her foot into his mouth. the force cauzed satin to looze toothz. tonz of teeth were missing.

Dora grabbed her tooth and ripped it out. "Hope this makez up for your loose teeth!" Dora threw it into satanz throat.

Dora then grabed an old vase and smah it against something. it wuz now a pointy vase. she skrapedd the side of the vase against satin's vase. Satan died and went to hell hell, wich iz where reely bad ppl in hell go.

Dora whipped sum blood off of her. she shook her head. it was morning.

she poured water on her and blood gut off. it wash off.

she walked out. Daniel was rite there. he was shok.

"did u reely survive that?" he said.

"Yes. R u ma frend now?" she asked.

"Yes." Daniel replied.

**The End**


End file.
